


Life's Little Treasures

by LadyIsme



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas framing, M/M, collection of stories about collected objects, most of which have little to nothing to do with the actual holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsme/pseuds/LadyIsme
Summary: Most people trim their Christmas trees with actual tree ornaments.  Decorations that where specifically made for the purpose of hanging on a tree.  But Aziraphale trims his tree with all the small keepsakes and bobbles that he has collected over the centuries.  So just what things can you find on the Angels tree and what are the stories behind them.  (title changed from Yuletide Treasures)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. Trim Up Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make this a long term project going from Christmas 2020 to Christmas 2021. My goal is to see just how many different stories about objects I can come up with so if you have any suggestions about what an Angel might hang on his tree please post them in the comments. Maybe I might be inspired.

Aziraphale smiled at the fairly large potted fir tree that now sat beneath the central dome of his bookshop. He would have to remember to thank Crowley once again for the loan of it the next time he saw his willy old serpent. But first things first it was Christmas Eve morning, the shop would be open in a couple of hours and Aziraphale planned to have his Christmas tree fully decorated by then. 

The principality miracle up the chest where he kept his ornaments although, truth be told, almost none of the trinkets inside had been made for that purpose. Instead each and every one was a small keepsake that had been collected during the Angels travels through history and so each had its own special memory or story attached. Some were more ancient than the holiday that they were now being displayed to celebrate, others were new, some were sad to recall, others absurd. But all held a sentimental value to the ancient being who now reached into the chest to pull them out one by one and gently placed them on the evergreen boughs. 


	2. Item: #1 Silly Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Item out of the chest. What will it be?

The first item out of the chest would in fact be one of the last put on the tree but Aziraphale always stored it on top to keep it from being crushed. This was a giant stuffed toy boa constrictor black on top red on the bottom, with a bright green elf hat and a red and green elfin collar (both complete with jingle bells) and a large pair of golden yellow eyes. Of course, it hadn't looked like that when Aziraphale first acquired it. It had originally been a garish pink before the angel had used a small miracle to adjust the color pallet and then sewn on the hat and collar back when he had first decided to use it as a Christmas garland his first Christmas back in London after his brief stay in the United States.

It was the 1950's and Aziraphale had just finished up a minor two year mission in New York for Heaven and was looking forward to the journey home when he happened to encounter Crowley. As luck would have it the demon was in town to attend a car show being held out on Coney Island and invited the angel to join him. They spent a splendid day together, the food, the entertainment, the company and the fresh sea air made it a perfect end to a most satisfactory business trip. The pair had been passing through a lane of carnival game stalls when they became involved in a minor fracas. It had started with an argument about whether or not a carnival game was rigged (it was), a crying child (a sure way to get the immortal couple's attention) and a greedy human who had the nerve to call Aziraphale fat (always a declaration of war in Crowley's book). It had then escalated to the greedy human being cursed to always answer any question with the truth no matter the consequences, all the game stalls being blessed to grant miraculous victories to any child that showed up to play them and Crowley using his demonic strength to knock the bell of the top off the strong man hammer game scaring the security into leaving well enough alone and winning the giant pink boa constrictor which Crowley gallantly presented to his angel. From that year's Christmas forward this toy snake became the garland on the Angels tree. 


	3. Item: #2 Roll Back the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Beginning

The next item that Aziraphale pulls from the old chest seems entirely unremarkable just a large smooth flat pebble of a light brown color tied about with a worn faded ribbon that may once have been red. Such a stone could easily have come from any common stream or brook anywhere in the world but it didn't. In fact this plain brown pebble was nothing less than the last existing remnant of Eden to be found on Earth. The Angel had found it on the banks of a stream that had run through the legendary garden at the dawn of time. The newly created Aziraphale had been waiting by the stream to meet with Gabriel about his first ever mission as an angel when he had noticed this particular pebble sitting in the sunlight. He had picked it up and twirled it between his fingers, playing with it happily as he waited. Then, when Gabriel arrived the new born Angel had absentmindedly tucked it away into a pocket dimension in the folds of his robe and forgot about it.

It was not until many centuries after the fall of Eden that the Angel found it again in the same pocket dimension even if it was now miraculously attached to the pocket of a different outfit. He had smiled in delight at the stone as memories of Eden danced in his head and he decided to always treasure this pebble as a keepsake, and so he had. Eventually he even added it to the other small treasures worthy of a place on his Christmas tree. A reminder of a time when the world had been young and he had been young with it. 


	4. Item #3 Ever So Humble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet one.

Aziraphale next pulled out an old handmade bookmark. It had been fashioned from several layers of letter paper glued together and decorated with small, sky blue, home-pressed forget-me-not flowers and had the name "Mr. Fell" written on it in a childish hand. It had been a gift from the daughter of a merchant who had owned a shop next to his, when he had first opened the bookshop back in the Regency Era. Apparently the girl, whose name was Mary, had been encouraged by her family to make various small presents for all the neighbors in the neighborhood as a way to practice the basic skills that she would someday need to have as a young wife with a household of her own to run. The bookmark that she had made for Aziraphale for example was a chance to practice craft skills and penmanship.

Even after all these years the Principality still remembered every detail of the proud eager smile on her face as she gave it to him, because that was the first time in his ancient existence that he felt like part of a community. That was the moment when he first truly came to know the full and blessed meaning of the phrase _"Welcome Home!"_ and somehow, even to this day, he could not help but marvel that he had found such a sacred and wonderful revelation not amid the splendor of Heaven with all his supposed brothers and sisters of The Host, but in a perfectly ordinary human community in a place called Soho. 


End file.
